Disney's Agent Xero and the Nutcracker (2018) Style
Cast * Hans Nutcracker - Sonic The Hedgehog * Hans Human - Ansi Molina * Clara - Agent Xero * Uncle Drosselmeyer - Grunkle Stan * Louise - Star Butterfly * Fritz - Timmy Turner * Clara's Parents - Jamie and Frankie Foster * Pavlova - Hank The Pig * Trudy - Rita Loud * Marie - Kitty Katswell * Phantaloon - Rapido * The Mouse King - Grim Gloom * The Mouse Queen - Vexus * Mice - Ludo Toffee Baron Vain Lord Hater Bill Cipher Lord Hater Storm King Professor Tite-Gripp and Count Venamus * The King - Armando * The Queen - Marina * Princess Perlipart - Sam Manson * Guards 2 - Mr. Green and Hot Elf Scenes * Agent Xero and the Nutcracker Part 1 - Opening Credits/Agent Xero and Timmy stops at Grunkle Stan's Workshop * Agent Xero and the Nutcracker Part 2 - Agent Xero and Timmy race Home/The Most Beatiful Tree * Agent Xero and the Nutcracker Part 3 - The Christmas Party * Agent Xero and the Nutcracker Part 4 - Grunkle Stan's Grand Entrance/the Dance * Agent Xero and the Nutcracker Part 5 - Agent Xero meets Sonic The Hedgehog/The Story of Prince Ansi Molina Gallery Sonic's smile.png Ansitrsp.png Agent Xero The Modifyers.PNG S1e9 grunkle stan.png S1E16 Star Butterfly ready to fight.png Timmy Turner.jpg Jamie-steven-universe-46.6.jpg Frankie 5424.jpg Hank The Pig.png S2Eo5B Rita thanks Lynn Sr. for giving up Veronica.png Kitty Katswell.jpg hqdefault Ratz saison 1 episode 13 Un cauchemar de fromage.jpg S1e04b Bashful Stops the Glooms and Saves Queen Delightful 8.PNG Vexus mlaatr 25.png Ludo.png S1E23 Toffee it's inside the house.png Tumblr n4lzr59L2y1tsvylio4 640.png S1e9b Lord Hater doing a little dance.jpg 2711286 0.jpg The Storm King ID MLPTM.png Professor Tite-Gripp.png Count Venamus.png Screenshot 6 Armando.png Marina Zig and Sharko.png S01e05 mischievous Sam.png Mr. Green.png S2e13 hot elf 2.jpg Story Voice Casts Trailer/Transcript * Narrator; This holiday season. * Narrator; Join us as the tail tale of them that cracker prince. * Narrator; Comes to life. * Agent Xero as Clara; Come from. * Narrator; A magical story of adventure. * Sonic The Hedgehog as Hans Nutcracker; Fire. * Narrator; From Disney. * Agent Xero; Oh Dear Nutcracker. * Narrator; Of bravery * Sonic The Hedgehog as Hans Nutcracker; Don't worry Clara. * Narrator; And you're really mean gloom mouse. * Grim Gloom as Narrator; Come out and make your face princess under. * Rita Loud as Trudy; Greating. * Rita Loud as Trudy; The gloom mouse king's after you. * Grim Gloom as The Mouse King; Attack. * Sonic The Hedgehog as Hans Nutcracker; Attack. * Grim Gloom as The Mouse King; Fire. * Narrator; The Nutcracker Prince. * Narrator; The tale of a young prince's battle against evil. * Narrator; The spell will be broken. * Narrator; If he stays post and. * Agent Xero as Clara; Wins the hand of a fair young maiden. * Narrator; And the courage it took. * Narrator; To save clara. * Narrator; And the kingdom of toys. * Narrator; Featuring to voices of Roger Craig Smith's * Sonic The Hedgehog; Stay be my princess. * Narrator; Mae Whitman. * Agent Xero; This is like a wonderful dream come true * Narrator; Cree Summer. * Vexus as The Mouse Queen; Laughing * Narrator; And Jason Ritter. * Rapido as Pantaloon; One All Two Four and One. * Sonic The Hedgehog as Hans Nutcracker; I think I'm going to like being prince * Narrator; Agent Xero and the Nutcracker. * Narrator; Coming to 2018.Category:The Nutcracker Prince Movies Category:Clara and the Nutcracker Movie Spoofs Category:The Nutcracker Prince movie spoof